1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display apparatus and a method of repairing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a defect is generated in a pixel, light may be constantly emitted from the pixel regardless of the presence of a scanning signal or a data signal, or the pixel may be displayed in black. A pixel that constantly emits light is recognized by an observer as a bright spot, and a pixel that is displayed in black is recognized by an observer as a dark spot.
As circuits in a pixel become complicated, it is difficult to overcome bright spots or black spots due to circuit defects.